


Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 2 - "He bit me!"

by aca_bhlo_me



Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: "he bit me!", Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2020, F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bhlo_me/pseuds/aca_bhlo_me
Summary: Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 2 - "He bit me!"Beca is GREAT with animals.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853110
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 2 - "He bit me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 2 - "He bit me!"
> 
> A little late and not proof-read in any way shape or form.

There are very few things Beca dislikes about her job. Now that she's pretty well established as a music producer in the industry she has very little "input" thrust upon her from figureheads at the label. She enjoys getting to make her own hours, choosing most of her own collaborators and artists, not having to go on tour or talk shows, and generally avoiding being a "face" and enduring the fame that the artists do. It's been a long road to get where she is now but it's been worth it.

Well. Mostly.

Beca hasn't dated anyone in a while. It's not like she hasn't tried! But well... She hasn't exactly tried. Her social capacity is pretty much full most of the time due to her overly involved (they probably aren't really but Beca likes to exaggerate) friends.

She often feels bullied by her friends to try and actually get to know someone and it's not that she doesn't want to! It's just... Well, she doesn't want to. It sounds exhausting that whole "getting to know you" phase and the _effort_ you have to make. She's already had a long term boyfriend before and it's just hard (even though he turned out to be more like a friendly mistake - Jesus Christ they were not compatible at ALL). Beca's never been the biggest social butterfly. She does have a good reason though, in her books at least, in that her work does keep her busy, but only because she's a slight perfectionist.

Ok maybe more than slight.

She refuses to allow her work to be released unless she is 100% happy with it. She works tirelessly on her productions until she is sure that nothing needs to be changed lest it haunt her later, like not changing the base line in the bridge or if she had added a new riff in the chorus. Beca's need to produce the perfect beats is what makes her one of the best. Her numerous accolades in music are proof of that. 

While she doesn't have the fame that Taylor Swift does (boy is she glad for that), she's not completely under the radar or unknown. Her face isn't on every billboard known to man and she has only ever seen paparazzi snap her photo while she's out in her sweats shopping for snacks like twice. She never looked up or saw the photos but she's sure that they are _totally_ flattering. It probably helps that she's boring to them. No drama, no visible love life and her schmoozing at events is usually overshadowed by big name artists flaunting around or asshats stealing microphones off award winners to remind everyone of their asshattery. 

Beca even has an instagram with 2 million followers. Not that she ever actually uses it to post her own photos but she still has it. She figures that counts enough as trying to keep up with everyone else. 

\------------------------------------------

Beca was having a good day. Was. 

Now she finds herself talking with one of the lead creative managers at the label which are now insisting that she becomes more involved in the public facing side due to her upcoming collab with Lady Gaga on a single for Pride month. This is _exactly_ the type of thing she was trying to avoid by pursuing her passion for producing instead of singing as a career. Sure her semi-known status is a result of adding vocals to some tracks for some of the lesser known artists which ended up getting her a lead producer status as well as working with some of the biggest artists on occasion, but it doesn't mean she wants to increase her visibility in the public. The thought of it makes her stomach twist uncomfortably. 

"I don't do this stuff, let the artists do it! That's who everyone cares about not me," Beca tries to reason without sounding whiney. She almost feels like stomping her foot in protest but she's not 3 years old. Damn it would feel good though.

Lukas shakes his head in response, "Sorry Bec, gotta give the people what they want."

Beca raises an eyebrow sceptically, "By 'people' do you mean upstairs?"

The shrug she gets in return instead of a verbal response is answer enough. Clearly the lack of input she's been relishing is limited to her musical production only and not her personal life.

This time she does stomp her foot and groan loudly. She might regret it later when Lukas makes fun of her but right now she's annoyed. He gives her a business card and tells her to call the number this afternoon to setup a meeting with the assigned PR rep. 

If this business card just happens to end up in the trash with her empty pizza box from lunch, so be it.

\--------------------------------------------------

"This is Aubrey Posen," Beca hears straight away - seriously there was no second ring. This chick must be glued to her phone.

"Uhh yeah. Um. This is... Umm...," Beca stammers, slightly thrown off by the efficiency and forgetting everything she had been practicing saying prior to making the call.

She doesn't get to finish her sentence before being abruptly cut off, "Sorry you have the wrong number and I'm a busy person." The click of the line ending is just as abrupt. Beca almost wonders if she did call the right person but then looks at the business card in her hand again.

_Aubrey Posen, Principal PR Manager.  
Bella PR Consultants_

Well fuck. Beca redials the number and the same stiff, professional answer greets her after a single ring again. She rolls her eyes as she manages to get a full sentence out this time, "Uh yeah hi this is Beca Mitchell. I was told to give you a call this afternoon." She can almost feel the impatience on the other end of the phone.

"Ms Mitchell. Right. I am instructed to get you increased public attention for the next few months at least. Apparently positive attention is more preferred however the occasional mishap or minor arrest is well within bounds of what the label is prepared to accept at the moment," Aubrey lists off almost robotically as though she has it memorized.

Beca feels like there is something a little (a lot) frightening about someone who throws out something like getting arrested so casually like it's as normal as taking a shower everyday or brushing your teeth. She doesn’t have a chance to respond or comment and it seems like Aubrey doesn’t really care or want her to before she steam rolls ahead.

“The easiest way to get public attention is usually to start a dating rumour by engaging in planned public dates with a more prominent celebrity and then tipping off the paparazzi,” the steam roller barrels on, “Are you currently seeing anyone?”

Beca figures she’s expected to speak now but she’s not sure her mouth works anymore. There’s been a lot of information and talks of jail thrown at her in the last 30 seconds and that’s not conducive to a functioning mouth apparently. This Aubrey woman scares her in the full 2 mins she’s actually heard her voice though so she does need to conjure some words out to answer the question somewhat.

“Nope,” she squeaks. There you go Beca, that’ll get her off your back. She can imagine this woman with pursed lips and a gigantic stick up her ass - her image of Aubrey is almost exactly like Meryl Streep in The Devil Wears Prada, only with more fire and cruelty surrounding her. "But I uh, I'd really rather not pretend to date anyone or go to jail though if I have any say in this whatsoever."

She hears Aubrey clear her throat, sounding slightly annoyed, "Well the first thing we will do is some volunteering then we can meet properly to discuss a full plan of attack for this and I will prepare some possibilities for you to choose from."

Ok she can deal with volunteering. She assumes that there will be some pictures taken or an instagram story put up about it but that's ok.

"Ms Mitchell you will also start having to actually post on your instagram. You need to keep relevant and let your fans into your life," Aubrey adds much to Beca's dismay. She's always hated having to "do" social media. It's overwhelming and she doesn't take pictures of anything ever. Plus how do you come up with captions? Ugh it's just so much work. She agrees anyway knowing that she likely won't win any argument with this woman anyway and they part with Aubrey promising to send through the place, date and time of the volunteering.

She gets a text almost as soon as she's hung up and Aubrey's efficiency is something to admire and loathe at the same time. 

**[Unknown Number: 2.36pm]**

_Pawsome Friends Shelter and Clinic_

_Saturday 1st August. Meet out the front at exactly 11am._

This is now sounding like a fucking nightmare. 11am? Surely it's still dark at that time. Beca wouldn't know, she's rarely conscious then, sleep is an evil temptress.

\------------------------------------------

It's 11.10am and the Uber has just pulled up to the curb of the shelter. Her hair is a mess, she's got her jacket over one shoulder and is trying to pull it over her other arm while half jogging to the entrance. She hasn't been game to look at her phone, fearing that Aubrey will somehow shoot laser beam eyes through it and melt her. After meeting the woman in person a few days ago and going over the options that Beca could use (or have forced upon her) to gain some public attention, she's more sure than ever that Aubrey has to have at least one kill under her belt. 

The meeting consisted of many possible scenarios (such as a DUI; doing a fake walk of shame from a famous musician / actors house; the aforementioned planned fake dates with a celebrity; or even getting into a public social media brawl) none of which sounded appealing in any way to Beca. She'd agreed to more of this low level volunteering at the shelter, the children's hospital and even potentially performing live with one of her previous artists for charity. Having been arrested in her teens due to an incident with one of her best friends (Fat Amy was literally the definition of trouble, but only for everyone else), she had no desire to step foot back into jail or feel the cool metal of an officers cuffs around her wrists - (she _is_ more than fine with handcuffs in another setting though). Aubrey was frustrated with her (especially her 'attitude') but was appeased, if only slightly, by Beca's willingness to at least try, instead of refusing every PR stunt option presented like she actually wanted to.

It had absolutely, positively nothing to do with the veins she saw pulsing in Aubrey's forehead. Nothing at all. Beca is totally tough.

Beca trips when pushing open the door as she finally gets her arm in the sleeve of her jacket, nearly face planting right at Aubrey's tapping corporate heels. She looks up and attempts her best guilty but sorry face that she can muster - very hard to achieve when you would really rather be at home sleeping or sitting on the toilet or staring at a wall. Aubrey's face is pinched into a scowl and Beca would like to warn her about the wind changing but thinks better of it.

"This is a very strange 11am Ms Mitchell," Aubrey states oh-so-matter-of-factly it almost makes Beca roll her eyes. They both know she's late. It's not like she doesn't have numerous missed calls and like a bajillion text messages from " _the blonde devil"_ waiting for her to never read sitting on her phone from the last 10 mins.

She takes the high road (which is super hard for someone so tiny) and apologizes rather than make a snarky comment. They head inside and go towards the animal play pens, where she learns that her duty today will literally be playing with the animals to help socialise and exercise them. Maybe, just maybe, this idea of Aubrey's wasn't so bad after all.

\-----------------------------------------

Ok it's good for about 5 mins. 

Beca was rough housing with the puppies in the play pen, giving out treats and scratches for all the adorable fluff balls. She totally forgot she was still holding some treats in her right hand while she wrestled a tennis ball out of another dogs mouth and one of the sneakier little pups took a great big bite of her delicious treat smelling hand. 

The puppy wins out because she drops all the treats she was holding.

A slew of curse words exited Beca the moment she feels the sharp pain and a number of shocked parents who had their children there volunteering rushed to cover their children's innocent ears. She couldn't care less in that moment but no doubt she's gonna be embarrassed later. For something so small the puppy's teeth felt like knives and as she cradles her hand in pain, Beca notices that he broke the skin and she has blood trickling down her arm. It doesn't look too bad but she's not a doctor and it fucking hurts.

"He fucking bit me!" she shouts towards Aubrey.

Aubrey seems less than worried about her accident (they are only puppies after all) and Beca is sure she will find a way to blame her rather than herself for the idea of making Beca do this volunteering in the first place. Aubrey calls someone over to help her none the less.

"Hey Chloe!" She commands, but her tone is less seething than if she had been addressing Beca. It's almost happy and kind. "There's an injured child over here."

If Beca was in less pain and not worried about potentially getting rabies she'd be scowling at Aubrey. She feels someone lean down next to her and gently grasp her elbow and move her arm to check the bite. 

Unsure what the symptoms of rabies are, she fears that maybe hearing angels is a bad sign when the soft, melodic voice that coos beside her comments on her bite, "Ooopsie daisie, this has been a bit of a nibble hasn't it?!"

This woman beside her is breathtaking. Beca has no idea what to say to her in response, she is bleeding after all, the bite is fairly visible so she doesn't need to confirm the spoken thoughts. Wavy red hair and crystal blue eyes accompanied by the most hideous scrubs Beca has ever witnessed have her complete attention (seriously these scrubs aren't a standard blue, they are white and yellow and covered in badges. They have no business being that loud if you ask Beca). They help Beca up and take her to what looks like one of the vet check-up rooms. The woman tries to lead Beca to the table and get her to sit on it before Beca points out with a smirk, "Uh you know I'm not a dog right?"

"Oh right! I'm sorry, you are cute though, so forgive me for getting you confused. You can just sit on the chair there," the woman - Chloe, if she heard Aubrey right - chuckles at her automatic reaction and motions to the chair against the wall. "I don't get many human patients in here you know."

Beca tries to will any blushing away the moment the word cute enters her ears as she sits (probably failing because LOOK at Chloe), "Oh so I should feel special?" Smooth Beca.

"Oh totes. You get the award for tallest patient I've ever had, which I'm guessing is something that you've never had associated to you before," Chloe responds cheekily. She's moving around the room with a practiced precision and ease that makes Beca feel comfortable considering this person is a vet and not a human doctor.

Beca acts affronted, poking her tongue out at Chloe, "Wow! Barely known me for all of 5 minutes and already making fun of my height! Do you bully all of your patients or am I just special?"

Chloe winks at her (which is a skill in itself Beca feels since she can only wink with both eyes at the same time - or blink as normal people call it), and Beca feels her stomach fall to the floor. "Would it make you feel better or worse to know that you aren't the tallest by much? I've had some pretty big great danes in here."

Chloe brings some antibacterial cloths over to clean the wound and wipe the blood away as Beca winces. "Well the good news is Miss, that you don't need anything more than a band-aid," she smiles and throws the wipes into the trash.

Beca is relieved that she doesn't need stitches and that Chloe hasn't mentioned rabies, "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that this is a vet clinic and I don't have band-aids."

Beca busts out laughing, expecting some actual bad news and not something that just requires her to stop at a shop on the way home - maybe. "Well I'll be sure to make mention of that in the Yelp review I write."

Aubrey pops her head in, "Hey Chlo, is the baby ok?"

"Hey Bree!" Chloe skips over to give Aubrey a hug, "The patient is going to be ok and she was very brave. If I had lollipops I would give her 2." 

Beca rolls her eyes at the two of them, "Yeah yeah. Make fun of the injured person."

"Oh Beca it was barely a scratch," Aubrey scoffs. "Thanks for that Chlo, I'll wait out here for Beca because we have to take some photos and videos for her publicity."

Beca had forgotten about that. She wasn't here just for fun, she had to do that posing thing that was definitely her favourite thing in the world. "Ugh yeah, that. Alright Posen I'll be out in a sec."

Aubrey closes the door behind her and Beca turns to Chloe, semi-awkward when she asks, "Thanks for this Chloe. Do you, maybe, wanna come be in a photo with me? I can post about the hero who saved my life?"

There isn't even a slight hesitation in Chloe's bright smile and her jump towards Beca, grabbing her uninjured hand and pulling her towards the door. She stops short of the door and turns to Beca, "Oh by the way, I'll need to you leave your details for a follow up visit."

Beca's eyebrows raise towards her hairline, "Follow up visit? With a vet?"

Chloe smirks, "Oh definitely. I'm free for an appointment around dinner tomorrow night."

\-----------

  
Yeah. OK.

Beca doesn't want to give Aubrey credit but the volunteering idea wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
